1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and fabrication, and more particularly to a thin channel device and fabrication method that employs an embedded stressor layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thin channel metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs), such as ultrathin body semiconductor-on-insulators (SOI), FinFETs, trigates, or nanowire structures may be candidates for device scaling in 22 nm node and beyond. However, embedded stressors, such as SiGe or Si:C, which are usually employed in bulk and partially depleted (PD) SOI technologies to improve device performance cannot be used with thin channel structures. An embedded stressor structure for bulk devices, is not suitable for thin-channel devices because the total channel thickness is limited to control electrostatic integrity of the device. Present embedded stressors cannot be used with a thin-channel MOSFET structure since a total semiconductor thickness is limited among other things.